The Lost Christmas
by Ushikai
Summary: Living in an orphanage is not as good as you think of it. Yes, they will provide you food, clothes and especially shelter but all of this will not last long.
1. Chapter 1

**I dedicate this story to my friends. Well I will update soon. I have so many homeworks. Sorry if some grammars in the story are incorrect. I sucked at English. **

**23 days before Christmas! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **

**In tagalog: "MALIGAYANG PASKO AT MANIGONG BAGONG TAON!"**

* * *

**The Lost Christmas**

**Author:**

Living in an orphanage is not as good as you think of it. Yes, they will provide you food, clothes and especially shelter but all of this will not last long. The name of the owner of the orphanage is Teto Kasane but she is not the protagonist of the story I just tell her name. So, let's talk about how three children meet in the orphanage. So I will begin the story! XD

ehem... ehem..

* * *

A little girl in a green dress wandered around the busy streets of Manila. She asked some alms from strangers who she meets or encounter while she was wandering. Her teal hair is messy as always, her skin is pale and dirty and her green dress is covered with dirt and has some small holes in it. Yes, she's completely a poor and homeless girl.

The night quickly came and the girl search for a place where she can sleep. While searching, she decided to buy some "pandesal". Receiving only 10 **pesos **from strangers she can use it to buy five pieces of hot pandesal. After buying from a nearby bakery she decided to sit in a waiting shed not far from the church. People enter and leave the church. She saw some children holding in their parent's hands. She feel envy those kids. Yes, she has parents but her mother died from a disease she got from drinking alcohol and her father was put on jail for a life time because he killed their neighbor after losing from a gamble. After that she was forced to leave their house and began wandering around.

Sitting under the waiting shed and eating pandesal, she was approached by a woman with pink hair that was tied in 2 curly pigtails. She introduced her as Teto Kasane. She said she will provide her a shelter if she will follow her. It's already dark. The girl can feel the cool breeze of the night touched her skin while they walk. They stop to wait for a jeepney and when they ride on it the woman remove the jacket she was wearing and offered it to the poor girl which the girl quickly grabbed and wear.

The trip only last 20 minutes and they arrive in front of a large antique house. When they enter, the poor girl was shocked to see many children greet the woman and looked at her. There are about 10 kids in there but all of them are just extras in this story. Some kids asked her name but she was so shy to answer it. Suddenly, the woman kindly asked her name. She told her name which is "Hatsune Miku." Yes, she was Miku. The woman smiled at her. A very gentle smile. Miku faintly smiled at her.

The woman held her hand and led her to a room. When the woman open the room, Miku saw a two young kids both have a blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. The only difference on them was the boy tied his hair in ponytails while the girl wears a white bow on her hair. The two looked at Miku curiously which makes Miku to hide behind the pink haired woman. The woman giggled and introduced the two kids to Miku. Their name was Len and Rin Kagamine, the woman also told Miku that they are twins and they are her new roommates.

The girl added that if Miku was going their roommate she must wash herself first. The woman sighed and Len giggled that makes Miku red as tomato. Then the woman told Rin that she must behave herself. Rin just ignored the woman and return from her bed, Len just ignored his sister and wave his right hand to Miku and he smiled at her. Miku was poked by the woman and told her that she will wash Miku before going to sleep.

When they are done, the woman gave her a nice clean white dress to wear and she lead Miku back at the twin's room. There are only two beds, so the woman told Miku that she will be sharing bed with Rin which makes Rin growl. The woman glared at Rin and Rin quickly stand up and began to signal to lie in the bed. When all of them are ready for sleeping, the woman turned off the light and say good night to them.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Pandesal = "pan de sal" spanish word for salt bread. It is the most popular bread in the Philippines. **

**Pesos= Currency here at the Philippines.**

**Jeepney= the most popular means of public transportation in the Philippines.**

**Go google it! ;D**

**Well I started to write this chapter at exactly 1am and finished it at 3:17am. oh I'm so sleepy. Yes, the setting of this story is on Philippines. Proud to be Pinoy!**

**If you want to know more about Philippines wikipedia and google can help you. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ;D**

**-Ushikai**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lost Christmas **

**Author:**

**Oh. I finished washing our laundry. Gosh. All joints in my arms hurt. D:**

**I must update this story before I do my home works.**

**Okay. Here it goes…**

Morning comes and you can hear a shouting "taho" while he walked in the streets but he doesn't have a role in this story. So, let's just focus the story in the orphanage. Okay?

Room by room, the woman called Teto wakes the children because the breakfast was ready. All kids gathered in a room with many chairs and three big tables. Miku decided to seat beside Len, which makes Len in the middle of Rin and Miku. Len looked at Miku and greeted her good morning and the he smiled at her making Miku to blush. Teto prepare and gave the food to the children. Their breakfast for today was crab soup and piece of pandesal. Miku was really happy to eat a food like this because when she lost her parents all she can eat was some leftovers she picked in trashcans of some fastfood restaurants. She can't stop smiling while she thinks about how lucky she is to be in that orphanage.

When all the kids are done eating, Teto called all of them because she has something to say. All of the kids including the trio put their attention to the woman then Teto say that she will just go to the market and all of them must stay inside the orphanage. After hearing that, all of the kids run in different direction leaving the trio in the room. Silence fills the room. The three of them was still sitting and Miku can't help to look at the twins with a confused look. Miku wants to ask them something but she was too shy to do it. Miku was cut off in her thinking when Rin stands up and started to leave Len and her. Len stopped her and tell her if they can read some stories in the library. The girl only nodded.

The twins started to walk and Miku just followed them. When they reached the library of the orphanage, they quickly entered it and search for a good book that they can read. Len approach the kids section and get some books. He shared the books with Rin and Miku but none of them knows how to read. So, they just looked at the pictures of the books and began to make some weird stories about it. When they're done, they decided to take a nap in the library.

When they wake up, the twins quickly run outside the door leaving Miku behind them. Len noticed that Miku was left behind so he told Rin to wait there and he will search for Miku. When he found Miku, she quickly approached her. Miku was in the edge of crying when Len saw her. She was so happy that Len found her.

They met Rin in the place where Len left her. They decided to go to their room and continue their nap there.

**Time skip! **

2 days passed and Teto said that they will have a visitor tomorrow. She added that the visitors want to take one of the children there and he/she will become the visitor's daughter or son. The kids yelled at excitement except Miku, Len and Rin.

**To be continued…**

**Oh. I think this will be last about 5 or 6 chapters. **

**I'm too lazy to write a long chapter. Sorry.**

**Well. Just ignore my incorrect grammars. :D**

**Please Review~**


End file.
